The chosen Tamer 01 : A New Beginning
by Tamer4life
Summary: This is my continuation of Digimon Tamers. First two chapters takes place after the movie Runaway Locomon. Takato Matsuki the leader of the tamers finds himself trapted alone with the digimon in the digital world and looks back to the events which lead him to this piont. this is the first story of my new series 'The chosen Tamer'. Name might change later on...
1. The Beginning of A New Adventure

Tamer4life: Alright I finally have had a very good idea for a story. It is as you already know a digimon fanfic.

Terriermon: Alright we already know that. Now why don't you tell us what the story is about.

Tamer4life: Terriermon? Where did you come from?

Terriermon: The digital world.

Tamer4life: No, I mean to get here.

Terriermon: Oh…You don't want to know…

Tamer4life: …Alright then… As for your question I can only tell you that this story is my continuation of Digimon Tamers. It will be based after the Digimon Tamers Movie Runaway Locomon. Now before I give too much away on with the story! But first…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of the characters from Digimon. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**A New Begging**

**Chapter 1**

**The Begging of A New Adventure**

It has been a week since the Locomon & Parasimon incident. Most of the damage to the city had already been taken care of by Hypnos. It was surprising how fast they repaired everything. It had made all the tamers question if anything had actually happened. But in the end there was no doubt that it had happened. It was then decided amongst the tamers that they patrol the city in shifts to prevent any more trouble. This led some to think back to when they were first getting started as tamers and how things have changed since then.

It is night outside as we join one of the tamers in reminiscing about the past. The tamer is lying in bed barely visible to the eye. They have brown messy hair, an unnaturally red pair of eyes, and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. The tamer is also in fact a boy. If you haven't guessed who it is by now I'll help you. The person in the room is… (A/N: Pikachu! (^_^`) [Terriermon… I'm trying to write a story here.] That's a story I thought it was a digital piece of crap! [I hate you…] Momentai…) Takato Matsuki lay in his bed with his arms behind his head thinking to himself.

Just what the tamer now known as Takato Matsuki is thinking about is of his and his friends adventures with their digimon partners and friends. Takato was thinking of how his digimon partner and friend had been like when they first met each other and how he has changed since then.

Guilmon. Who is in fact the digimon partner and friend of the Tamer Takato Matsuki, was created by a drawing that the boy made of his dream digimon. Takato had never really intended for Guilmon to ever be real but that didn't mean he wasn't pleased when Guilmon's egg appeared on his D-ark's screen after he slashed the drawing through it. In fact the boy was incredibly excited about it. Takato and Guilmon met for the first time in a sewer right after Guilmon had Bio-emerged.

Bio-emerging is when a digimon has broken through the barrier between the real world and the digital world. The digimon then under goes a physical change as its data become false proteins and it becomes an actual living life form.

When the two first met they had many difficulties trying to figure out where Guilmon could hide, how to fight and dealing with a certain redheaded girl who believed that digimon were nothing more than data, and only wished for her digimon to delete and load any and all digimon to become more powerful.

After a while and a couple of fights Takato and another tamer Henry Wong who has blue hair and silver eyes discover that the girls name was Rika Nonaka. This was not a good finding though seeing as she was known as the digimon queen and was the second greatest digimon card player in all of Japan.

Takato and Henry with the help of their digimon Guilmon and Terriermon eventually had knocked some since into Rika and her digimon partner Renamon. But they weren't really a team until the digimon known as the devas started to bio-emerge into the world. Together the three tamers fought off the devas and slowly but surely became a team.

But one day after a battle with an extremely powerful deva a small digimon was kidnapped and brought back to the digital world. Now this digimon was no ordinary digimon this digimon was the catalyst of digivolution. The tamers knowing that if the digimon who is known as Calumon were to fall into the wrong hands their world could be in real danger. And so the tamers along with a new tamer Jeri Kato Takato's secret crush and her partner Leoman, also accompanied by Takato's best friends Kazu Shioda and Kenta (AN: forgot his last name) journeyed to the digital world.

The digital world soon proved to all of them that it was in deed a very strange place. There was no dust or dawn, only day and night. Meaning it was like flipping a light switch. One second it could be bright and sunny and the next it would be dark out. But this was not all that was strange about the digital world. There were also beams of data which the tamers soon dubbed data streams. These streams of data would send you anywhere in the digital world if you were to touch one. You also didn't have to eat or go to the bathroom. You could breathe under water and much more.

Eventually after countless separations the tamers all reunited. The happy celebration didn't last long though as a digimon who's known as Beelzemon deleted Jeri's partner Leomon and loaded his data.

It was then that all the tamers discovered just how strong Takato and Guilmon's link was. Takato's anger and hatred towards Beelzemon was channeled through an invisible link between Takato and Guilmon which resulted in Megidramon. A mega level, virus type digimon who almost destroyed the entire digital world because of its connection with the digital hazard.

Beelzemon finally defeated Megidramon due to him loading another devas data. It was then that Takato realized what he had done and together him and Guilmon discovered a new way to digivolve. Bio-merging.

Bio-merging is when the tamer and their partner digimon become one with each other allowing them to reach the mega level.

Takato and Guilmon now as Gallantmon a royal knight, virus type, mega digimon fought and defeated Beelzemon, but spared his life at the request of Jeri.

The tamers then carried on to the digimon soveriens palace and fought Zouchoumon. But even with Henry and Terriermon successfully bio-merging they proved incapable of defeating him. Just when all hope seemed lost did another soverien Azulongmon appear and protected the tamers. He explained that Zouchoumon thought them as the cause of the digimons' true enemys' awakening.

The true enemy aka the D-reaper a program that was programed to maintain growth of power in the digimon had become mutated and decided that it needed to destroy not only all of the digimon but also all of the humans as well.

The tamers and their digimon returned to the real world with Calumon and fought the D-reaper with the help of a government organization called Hypnos. After many battles Gallantmon in his new form known as Gallantmon Crimson Mode destroyed the D-reapers top agent, while Henry and Terriermon in their mega form known as Megagargomon created a vacuum that sucked the D-reaper into itself and it devolved into a harmless program.

Not too long afterwards though the digimon were forced to go back to the digital world. Six months passed and life had returned to normal for everybody including the tamers themselves. Takato one day discovered a portal to the digital world in Guilmon's old hide out. But when he asked the head of Hypnos about it he said that the portal was too small and would be closed by Hypnos to make sure no one could get hurt from it.

A while later Henry suggested to the tamers that they should send a message to their digimon partners. Two or three weeks later Henry sent the messages to the digital world in the hopes that their digimon would find them.

A year and a half had passed sense the tamers had last seen their digimon. Takato was once again near Guilmon's old hide out when he felt the feeling that there was a new portal to the digital world in the hide out. Takato being determined to get his friends back dug a hole into the hide out since the entrance had been blocked by concrete. When he finally got in he found the portal that he knew would be there.

This time though he only told one person, the one person he knew he could trust. Henry Wong. Henry was not entirely sure of Takato's idea to enter the digital world all by himself but was eventually talked into letting Takato go. Takato left that very night not telling anyone else about where he was going not even his parents.

At first Takato was able to keep in touch with Henry but after the third week communication ceased completely. This had worried Henry very much not knowing what had happened to his friend.

Three months after that Henry who was in a state of depression received a message from Takato. The message had said that he was coming back that night and that he would be appearing in the park. It also said to bring the rest of the tamers.

Henry had done what Takato had told him to do and the tamers waited with baited breath for Takato to appear. After only a half hour of waiting the digital field emerged. A minute later and they were greeted by the calls and cheers of their digimon. It was the best moment of their lives but they were quick to notice that Takato and Guilmon had not appeared yet. Henry had asked Terriermon where they were and Terriermon answered back that he wanted them to have a moment of happiness before he showed himself. Henry thinking this was a joke laughed. But at that moment Takato had come out of the digital field and there was an audible gasp of disbelief.

Takato had emerged wearing blood stained cloths almost all of his body and cloths were covered in blood there were rips and frays out of his cloths as well. A huge tear in the middle of his shirt revealed a huge open wound that showed by its appearance that he had had it for a while and that it had not been treated properly. His pants had been torn into shorts and the huge open hole on his knee showed that his leg had been broken and had busted through the skin but had been mended poorly. His goggles were now in halves the lenses long gone.

All in all he was a mess his clothes were pretty much completely destroyed, his body was brutally and severally wounded it was even a miracle that he was still walking around. In fact the only thing on him that wasn't damaged in the slightest was a mysterious watch that Henry knew Takato didn't own before leaving to the digital world.

When they all asked him what had happened to him all he said was he wasn't going to talk about it to them. He had said it with the tone that said 'You are not getting me to tell you about it'.

When the tamers asked their digimon what had happened they replied with the same remark. The tamers were shocked, Takato must really want what happened to remain a secret.

They had tried to get him to go to the hospital but he refused to go saying that he was completely fine. That had been the final straw the tamers knew that something was defiantly up with Takato.

Two months later suspicions long forgotten the Parasimon incident occurred.

The tamers had all been surprised by just how powerful Takato had become. They were shocked that he had been able to destroy all those Parasimon at once.

Takato himself had a few thoughts on the Parasimon incident as well.

(AN: I'm changing the style of writing now to get this story moving.)

'Something… doesn't feel right about the Parasimon incident… it was different… the way the Parasimon were using Locomon to create a digital field… and that digital field was different than any of the ones I've seen before… Mr. Yamaki said that the field was just like that because it was bigger but… it still doesn't seem right…'

Then Takato using every ounce of a brain he had and his humungous imagination he discovered the piece of the puzzle that he was looking for.

(AN: If this seems like I'm bashing Takato then sorry, I didn't intend for it to be taken that way. Personally Takato is my favorite character in the Tamers. I'm just going by little facts that are actually in the show… so… [Terriermon: Alright already! I'm pretty sure the readers want to get back to the story already!... If they're even still reading that is…? HELLO? *T4L cracks fist and clenches it* ANY- *T4L Swings fist at Terriermon* BO-… *Terriermon down for the count* (-,-)] Ah…Opps…Terriermon bashing…? Hmm am I sorry…? I'll tell you later this must be the longest author note in history…)

'Oh Kami! Mr. Yamaki said that the portal did show a weird reading when it was closing! What if it didn't close all the way…' Takato gasp at another though that just popped into his head. Memories flared back to him of when he was talking to Yamaki once.

**Flashback**

"How did you get back into the digital world Takato?" Yamaki asked half angered and half perplexed.

"What do you mean? I just went through the portal like the first time me and the other tamers went to the digital world." Takato said confused.

"Takato the monster makers and I set up a barrier with juggernaut to prevent anything from going in and out of the digital world." Yamaki informed Takato.

"Juggernaut!" Takato asked surprised by this news.

"Yes juggernaut it was the only thing powerful enough to use as a fire wall."

'What If Juggernaut is somehow keeping it open…?' Takato thought about the possibilities until he couldn't take it any longer, he had to know for sure whether his theory was true or not.

Takato bolted out of bed and ran to the house phone. He dialed the number of the person that he trusted the most in these kinds of situations…

Henry was lying in bed trying to fall asleep while Terriermon was playing another digimon game on the computer and was making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Terriermon will you turn that down?" Henry asked for what must be the hundredth time that night.

"Momentai Henry. I only have four more levels to go."

"Terriermon the game only has four levels in it."

"I know."

Henry let out a groan. A minute or two later Henry was just about to complain to Terriermon, but just as he opened his mouth to speak the phone rang.

"Now who could that be calling this late at night?" Terriermon asked.

"Probably the police calling to inform use of too many complaints about to much noise." Henry said as he walked to the phone.

Terriermon laughed at Henry's last comment.

Henry picked up the phone and was about to say hello but was instantly cut off by a voice on the other end of the line.

"Henry I think we've got a problem!"

"Takato…? A problem…? What's wrong?"

"I think the portal that the Locomon made didn't close right!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think the remaining traces of juggernaut caused it to close wrong!"

Images of the night Yamaki first used Juggernaut flashed through Henry's mind.

"Takato if you're right about this then the digimon could be in trouble! What should we do?"

"I don't know…I was hoping you had an idea."

"Hmm…Well did you tell Rika and the others?"

"No you were the first person I thought I should call." Takato said on the other side of the line as Henry walked over to the window and looked out of it. What he saw didn't help with calming his nerves… Outside the sky was changing into an unnatural color of purplish crimson red and the wind was picking up to tremendous speed. The sky was ripping apart too be replaced with a digital field which was even bigger than the one Locomon had made.

"All right well let's think fast because something's going on outside!"

"What!" Takato looked outside and what he saw horrified him. Outside of his window he did not just see exactly what Henry had seen but also a digimon. One that is way too powerful for him to take on alone…Outside the window stood MaloMyotismon. He was looking into the window evilly, and was ready to attack.

"OH SHI!-" Was all Henry heard besides the sound of a window breaking and bricks falling.

"TAKATO! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"…"

"TAKATO!"

It only took Henry a minute to figure out something bad must have happened and, acting quickly Henry hung up the phone and called the other tamers telling them to meet him at the Matsuki Bakery as soon as they could. He then grabbed Terriermon, Suzy & Lopmon and they were gone and at the Matsuki bakery in less than five minutes, along with every other tamer.

All the Tamers could do was stair at what used to be the Matsuki bakery, which was now a pile of rubble and debris.

Minutes went by without anybody saying anything, but then they heard slight coughing coming from the rubble.

"Guys somebody's still alive under there!" Ryo Hollered.

The tamers quickly used their combined efforts and moved a pile of rocks off of Mr. & Mrs. Matsuki. They then carried them out to safety and made sure they were both okay and not to seriously injured.

After they were sure Takato's parents were okay, there were two or maybe three questions on everyone's minds. "What the heck happened here?" Kazu asked still alarmed about his friends' safety.

"I was talking to Takato about a possibility of the portal Locomon made not closing right, then I saw that the sky was changing again, and then all I heard was Takato shout half a curse and then a window smashing and bricks falling." Henry explained.

"I-…It…was…a-…a digimon…" Mr. Matsuki just barely said before he fell unconscious again. "Well that's one thing. But where did the digimon go?" Rika asked to no one imparticular. Her question was answered as they heard an explosion coming from a few blocks down.

"Come on!" Ryo hollered as he ran towards the explosion. The others were quick to follow.

When they got there they were quick to spot an exhausted Gallantmon fighting for his life against a MaloMyotismon who didn't even seem to be trying to fight. The tamers were just about to join in too help him when with one final move the fight was over. With MaloMyotismon the Victor.

"You weren't even worth my time. I don't see how a person like you can have my master wanting your data."

Gallantmon struggled back up to his feet using the last of his remaining power. "I…can't…let you win!" and with that once again the holy light emerged from Gallantmon, his never ceasing determination driving forth his evolutionary drive.

"Gallantmon Mode Change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

Using his newly restored power Gallantmon Crimson Mode was quick to finish the battle before it restarted. He gathered up all his power up into one attack, and as soon as the last bit of power reached his blade he launched his attack. "FINAL JUSTICE!" He roared.

The attack hit its mark, and then there was an explosion which knocked the still shocked tamers off their feet and onto their butts.

After the light from the attack cleared MaloMyotismon was still standing, but he was slowly being deleted. Before he was completely deleted he let his lasts words be known to the tamers.

"You think you've won. With my death your so called digimon friends will be pulled back to the digital world. What will you do then when an even stronger enemy comes into your world? How will you protect your world then?" and then he was gone.

A few moments passed in silence and then true to his word the digimon started to de-digivolve.

"Guilmon no! Not again! Please don't leave again." Takato cried/half shouted out.

"I'm sorry Takato." Guilmon said in a sad voice, trying not to cry but failing miserable.

The other digimon and tamers were pretty much having the same conversation and goodbyes.

"Terriermon no…" Henry said while trying to hold his sadness in, but must not have done too good of a job about it because his partner used his old punch-line…

"Momentai Henry…"

"Renamon you can't…" Rika said with a tear in her eye.

"I must go…be strong Rika…" Renamon said with a small tear in her eye to.

"Guardromon…come on don't go…I-I didn't mean it when I said you had to stop doing everything I do…Guardromon…" Kazu said as he desperately clung to his partner crying.

"Don't worry Kazu…I have a feeling we'll be back sooner this time…"

"MarineAngemon…Don't go…" Kenta said with tears in his eyes.

"…Pu…Pu…"

"Cyberdramon…Don't go having any fun without me now okay…" Ryo said with a smirk on his face.

"Grr…Ryo…you're not…coming…?"

"I can't…Sorry body…" Ryo said as his smirk disappeared.

"No Wopmon! I won't wet you go back to that bad scawy pwace!" Suzy cried as she held Lopmon in a tight bear hug.

"Suzy…You're…crushing…me…" Lopmon managed to say in-between breaths of muchly desired air.

"Impmon you'll come back to us some day right?" Ai and Mako asked.

"Corse I will. It's a promise…"

Takato was now holding tight to Guilmon's dedigivolved form Gigimon. He looked as if he was trying to decide what he should do and with one look at his watch he had decided.

"No I won't let us be separated again Guilmon! You're a part of me. We were meant to be together…I'm…I'm coming with you!" Takato said while still crying.

The digimon all heard this and looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. The digimon thought about it for a while and finally decided it was okay with them.

Seeing that none of the digimon had a problem with it Takato walked over to Henry and told him of the plan he had just thought up.

"Henry could you cover for me for a while?" Takato asked Henry.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Henry asked confusion obvious on his face.

"I'm going to the digital world with the digimon." Takato said.

"What? Takato are you crazy?" Henry said trying to get Takato to change his mind.

"No. I figured I'd go with them since I don't really have a place to even live anymore, and maybe I just might be able to figure out a way to bring our digimon back while I'm there." Takato explained.

"Takato it's just to-"

"I knew I could count on you body! Now listen I still have the comlink that Mr. Yamaki gave us the first time. I'll contact you whenever I can to let you know how things are going. See ya!" And with that Takato and the Digimon were gone.

Henry didn't exactly like the plan but before he could say anything Takato was already gone, along with all the digimon.

When the other tamers were finally finished crying about the loss of their digimon partners they finally noticed Takato's absence.

"Hey guys where's Takato?" Kenta asked.

Henry thinking fast replied. "He ran off somewhere after the digimon disappeared."

The tamers accepted what Henry had said as the truth and were now wondering if they should go looking for their Goggleheaded leader.

"Well I guess we should go look for the Gogglehead." Rika said.

"Yeah well I need to take Suzy home. I'll start looking as soon as she's home, I'll let you know if I find him." And with that they all split up.

When Henry and Suzy got back to their home Henry instantly sent Suzy to bed and called the other tamers saying that he had found Takato on his way home and that he's going to be staying at his house for a while because he's really shaken up about losing Guilmon and he didn't have anywhere else to stay. The tamers accepted what he said and went home, still depressed about losing their partners.

Henry then called Jeri because he realized that when they all ran off to find the cause of the explosion she had stayed behind to look after Takato's parents.

"Hello? Jeri Kato speaking."

"Hi Jeri it's me Henry."

"Oh. Hi Henry. What's up?"

"We can discuss that a little latter." Henry said trying to hold back some tears at remembering Terriermon was gone. "How's Takato's Parents doing?" Henry asked.

"Well I called the hospital and the ambulance came and picked them up. I went to and they said that Mr. Matsuki had a broken arm and a fractured leg, but Mrs. Matsuki is only unconscious, and should be waking up some time tomorrow. The doctors say they'll be fine besides those injuries of Mr. Matsuki… So… What happened with you guys…Did you find the digimon…?"

"Yeah. Takato took care of it, but…"

"But what…? Henry what happened?"

"Jeri…it's a long story so I would advise you to sit down and make yourself comfortable…"

**End Of Chapter 1**

Tamer4life: Well how was it? Good maybe? Hopefully…

Rika: It's only the first chapter there's nothing to really judge it with.

Takato: I thought it was pretty good. But what are you going for in this story?

Tamer4life: You gotta read to find out. If I say anything I'll ruin it.

Takato: Fine I don't mind having to read more of this.

Terriermon: But the readers might!

Tamer4life: Terriermon! Where the heck did you come from!

Terriermon: The kitchen.

Tamer4life: Why would you be in my kitchen…? *looks closer at Terriermon and sees sauce* You ate my chicken parm! I was going to eat that! *Grabs a random discarded combat shotgun*

Terriermon: *O_O* Ahh what are you doing with that…?

Tamer4life: Well my last meal just got eaten so I need to go hunting for more food…

Terriermon: *Runs away screaming*

Tamer4life: Takato please let the readers know what I had intended to tell them.

Takato: Sure.

Tamer4life: Thanks… Well I guess I'm off wabbit huntin. *Walks off to where Terriermon ran off to…*

Takato: Well Tamer4life wanted me to ask you readers to please rate and review. He also would like me to tell you that this story is only going to get better and better now that most of the storyline is set. *Key word* Most… Oh yeah no Flames! …Please…


	2. Arriving in The digital world & Henry

Tamer4life: Hey everyone! I just realized that I forgot to tell you some things about this story. First of all I'm probably only going to update once a week, probably on Fridays. Second is I know it might seem like I'm kind of rushing it along right now, but there's a very good reason for that. Thirdly I am relatively new at writing on so if you see that I've made a mistake please let me know and I'll try to correct it.

…

Tamer4life: *slaps head* Oh right I still need to hire professional muses. Need to put that on my to do list… Oh and if you're wondering what happened to Terriermon he finds himself…tied up at the moment.

?: Hmm! Hmmm mm! HMMM!

Tamer4life: Anyway let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I only own the plot of this story.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Every Ending Has A New Begging**

**Chapter 2**

**Arriving in The digital world & Henry's rough night**

"Where are we?" Takato asked.

"We're in a digital field just like before." Viximon said as she started to digivolve back to her rookie form.

"Just like before. Oh great! No one think of any directions!" Takato shouted.

"But how could you not think of directions? Everybody knows that this way is down." Guilmon said as he pointed downwards.

"AW GUILMON…!" Takato wined as they all started to fall.

"Any bright suggestions Takatomon?" Terriermon asked as they were falling.

"Yeah. Just one…Don't die!"

"That's brilliant I was going to try and do that even if you didn't tell me to!"

"Really?" Renamon asked surprised.

"YES!" Terriermon screamed.

"Alright Terriermon Momentai!" Takato screamed.

"Now is not the time to Momentai!"

With those final words said they crashed into the ground.

"OW!" They all screamed.

After a few minutes they were all up and accounted for.

"Alright everybody is here and okay, so I guess we set up camp." Takato said.

Renamon fazed in right behind Takato and managed to almost give him a heart attack.

"Renamon don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"A…heart attack…?" Renamon questioned.

"A heart is one of the things which allow humans and all the other life forms on earth to live, and sometimes the heart can't take all the stress that is put on it so it gives out." Takato explained.

"Oh I see… Well I just wanted to inform you that I am going to go scout this area out for a while."

"Well okay. But be careful, Rika would kill me if something happened to you." Takato said as Renamon fazed out of sight.

An hour after they were all set up Takato was lying back thinking about a few months ago before the digimon returned to the real world.

(AN: Before we get too far into this I…say…SCENE CHANGE! …Oh that's going to be one of my favorite phrases from now on…)

Wong Residents'

We join Henry who is in his room now trying to make a new program that will allow him to contact Takato. But so far wasn't having much luck.

"Ah dang it why won't this program work?"

As Henry continued his rant about the program the phone rang. Henry who was still ticked off about the dysfunctional program got off of his chair using almost all of the remaining energy he had and walked to the family phone to answer it. When he finally reached it the phone stopped ringing.

"OH COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Henry yelled in frustration at the loose of energy the caller made him use just for him to get to the phone and them hanging up. Henry then walked back to his room and sat back down and started to type away at his computer again when…

"Ring…! Ring…! Ring…!"

"OH COME ON!" Henry yelled as he got up to answer the phone once more. Henry was sure about one thing though.

"It's going to be a long night…" Henry said to himself as he finally got to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

(AN: Alright back to Takato. I see a flashback coming on. …Oh and…CLIFFHANGER!)

Tamer4life: Yeah I'm horrible I know, but it just seemed like a good place to stop.

Takato: So what's the flashback going to be about?

Tamer4life: All I can say is this flash back will correct the mistake of the creation of Runaway Locomon and will actually incorporate the two endings into one plotline.

Takato: Sweet! How'd you think of that?

Tamer4life: With these three main ingredients.

#1. Overabundance of free time.

#2. Overactive imagination.

#3. I'll get back to you on this one…

Takato: *sweetdrops*

Tamer4life: Well I hope you like it so far. Anyways rate and review, no flames. Remember my fellow readers flames are evil. Evil I tell you! *goes Lonny, Rika walks in with a sledgehammer*

Takato: Hey Rika what's the sledgehammer for?

Rika: Just close your eyes Goggles.

Takato: OKAY! *closes his eyes. Rika starts beating Tamer4life with the sledge*

Tamer4life: Who in their right mind gave Rika a sledgehammer! *Terriermon sneezes while raiding Tamer4lifes' fridge for food*


	3. The Digital Knight'

Tamer4Life: Hey guys what's up?

Henry:…*(-.-)*

Tamer4Life: Henry?

Henry:…*(-.-)*

Tamer4Life: What's wrong with you?

Henry: WHERE THE H**L IS TERRIERMON!

Tamer4Life: (-.-)…(-_-)…(o.o)…(0.0)…(*o*)

Henry: Where is he!

Tamer4Life: …Alright people this chapter will begin a week after the tamers send their messages to their partners. Just in case you didn't know or never listened to the real ending of digimon tamers you can go to youtube and type in digimon audio dramas. They're really good but are also pretty sad. There's a drama for each tamer even Rika. Oh and before I forget in chapters 1 and 2 I messed up the tittle it was meant to be a new beginning not a new begging, sorry about that.

Henry: WHERE…IS…TERRIERMON…

Tamer4Life: I should go check on the oven, the cocked rabbit must almost be done… (^_^')

Henry: WWWHHHAAATTT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

**'The Digital Knight'**

Takato Matsuki lay in bed wondering about how the rest of the tamers were doing. He hadn't seen even one of them sense he left Henry's house last week. It wasn't that they were all avoiding each other. They were more or less giving each other some personal time to deal with the new wave of emotions that were brought on by sending the messages.

Takato who had seemed the most likely to cry about all this hardly cried at all. For some strange reason he knew he was going to see Guilmon again, and that kept him from being too sad.

Kazu and Kenta had officially and openly cried about it. Henry had a few trickles of tears now and then. Ryo had been cool about the whole thing, obviously he like Takato knew he was going to see Cyberdramon again. Suzy Henry's little sister cried non-stop no matter what. Ai and Marko like Suzy was pretty sad about it. Jeri had cried for a bit but Takato had comforted her as best as he could. And lastly Rika, when she had exited Henry's room she was,… she was… just not Rika-ish.

Takato turned to look at his clock "3:21 PM…Guess I should do something other than lay around."

Takato got up grabbed his goggles, D-ark, and modify cards then walked out of his room down the stairs and out the front door. Before he even knew where he was going he found himself sitting on top of the roof of Guilmon's old hide out.

Takato just sat there looking at the view. After a while he laid his back down on the ground/roof and stared at the sky for what must have been hours because before he even realized it the stars were out and the sun was disappearing.

He was just about to get up when he saw Henry walking past the hide out.

"Hey Henry what's up." Takato called over to his friend.

Henry looked around for Takato but didn't see him. "Takato I'm not in the mood to play hide and go seek…" Henry said.

Takato couldn't help but to laugh. "I'm not hiding I'm up here on Guilmon's old hide out." Takato said laughing still.

Henry turned around and looked up. "How'd you get up there?" Henry asked bewildered.

Takato still laughing about Henry not knowing how he got up there was about to explain when suddenly the realization of it hit Takato. Of why Henry hadn't thought to look up. Of why Henry didn't know how he Takato had got up there. The roof was about twelve or thirteen feet up into the air, which made it pretty much impossible to get up to where he was without any help. Takato who was now confused stopped laughing… Just how did he get up here?

"Ya know Henry… I just don't know…" Takato said puzzled.

"Well come on and get down here it's getting pretty late." Henry said as he walked over to where Takato was.

Takato jumped down still wondering how he got up there and joined Henry at walking home.

"So Henry why where you at the park?" Takato asked trying to make conversation with his friend.

"I just felt like taking a walk." Henry replied back. "So why were you on top of Guilmon's old shed?" Henry asked.

"I was just looking at the stars…" Takato replied.

"How'd you get up there?" Henry once again asked curiously.

"You know I just don't know. I just felt like doing something other than lying in bed and then next thing I know I'm there…" Takato explained.

"So you just sub-concisely walked there?" Henry asked a little startled.

"Yeah I guess…" Said Takato.

The rest of the walk to their houses was pretty quiet except for when they said their goodbye's to each other.

Takato had arrived home at 11:39 and had been bombarded with questions by his mother about where he had been and why he got home so late. It looked as though she was going to keep him up all night with questions, but fortunately Takato's dad showed up saying that Takato could handle himself and that they could trust him. With that Takato had gone to his room.

Takato had not immediately gone to sleep when he entered his room. He was thinking about how he had managed to get up onto Guilmon's old shed.

'Maybe I'm more acrobatic when I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing…' Thought Takato as he drifted off to sleep.

That night if Takato had still been awake a new question would have appeared in his mind.

On Takato's desk his D-ark came to life flashing the faint outline of the digital hazard symbol.

A week had passed without any other weird incidents and Takato along with the rest of the Tamers where out in the park playing the digimon card game. The other tamers who weren't were throwing a Frisbee around to each other.

"Come on Takato pass it to me I haven't had it passed to me yet by anyone…" Kenta said.

Takato looked at Kenta as though seriously considering to throw it to him.

"Yo Takato your up against Henry come on!" Kazu called over to Takato.

Takato who still had the Frisbee tossed it to an over joyed Kenta who had the Frisbee intercepted by a smirking Rika.

"Ahh come on!" Kenta cried as Rika tossed the Frisbee to Suzy.

Takato had been watching all this as he had made his way over to where Henry and Kazu were.

"Chumly you might as well just surrender to Henry. I mean you have trouble beating me, and Henry just beat me." Kazu said to Takato with a frown on his face. It was clear to Takato that saying this had brought Kazu's ego down a lot.

Takato set up his cards and the match began. A half an hour later Takato had won easily and was now facing Rika.

"Don't count on winning this round Goggles." Rika teased him.

Takato taking this as one of Rika's ways to mess with her opponents ignored her.

An hour and a half later and Rika was staring at Takato with wide eyes and her mouth open. It had been a tuff match and every time Rika had put one of her strategies into play two turns later she would find that Takato had already set a trap or counter for that strategy four turns earlier. This had resulted in Takato winning the match.

"How…? How…did you do that?" Rika asked Takato who was still looking bored just as he had looked all throughout the match.

Takato shrugged his shoulders and said. "I don't know it just came to me as I played."

"Yo Ryo! Your facing Takato get over here!" Kazu called over to Ryo.

Ryo stood their where he had been standing the look of shock on his face at what he had just heard. He walked over to them and when he finally got their asked.

"Did I hear right? Did you just say I'm facing Takato?"

"Yeah! Somehow he beat Rika!" Kazu cheered.

"…Wow… Congratulations Takato." Ryo said as he sat down and got ready for the match.

The match started after about two minutes of preparation. Ryo and Takato seemed to be on even ground as they played. Ryo had kept looking at Takato suspiciously. Ryo had seen many weird things before when he was in the digital world but he just couldn't find a way to explain to himself how Takato who was terrible at the game could suddenly start to be very good.

'_Maybe there's a nanochip in his brain and it's suddenly been activated.'_ Was Ryo's most logical assumption.

Five turns later and it was over. Ryo had realized a turn to late that Takato had set a trap on him.

Ryo stared horrified at the cards still on the ground and then at Takato. It was quiet for a good eight minutes and then.

"Way to go Chumly!" Kazu cheered as he sprang to his feet to celebrate his friends' victory.

"That was amazing Takato." Henry said as he too got up and shook Takato's hand.

Rika stared at Takato as if he was just invisible but had suddenly became visible.

Kenta had joined Kazu in cheering and celebrating Takato's victory.

Ryo was still staring trying to figure out what had just happened when he noticed something odd about Takato's digivice. It was once again showing a faint outline of the digital hazard. Ryo looked back up at Takato's face. Takato was beaming with happiness, there was no way he could be causing it. Ryo collected himself and finally said,

"Well Takato that was a great match. And I think you deserve a title for it." Ryo said.

He then looked down and noticed that all the digimon that Takato had used were knight type digimon.

"What do you think of 'The digital knight'?" Ryo said to Takato.

"I think it's great." Takato said happily.

"Alright then you are now the digital knight." Ryo declared.

At hearing this Rika got up and congratulated Takato with the others.

"Takato?" Rika said.

"Yeah what is it Rika?" Takato asked looking confused.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Rika once again asked.

"Sure." Takato said leading her away from the others. When they were a good enough distance away Takato asked. "What do you need?"

Rika looked a little nervous but proceeded. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow at my house? You know play some digimon and stuff."

"Sure. What time?"

"Let's say around twelve."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Alright… Well…see you tomorrow." Rika said as she walked off.

'_That was odd. Rika never asked me to come hang out with her. I wonder what's up.'_ Takato thought as he too started his walk home, calling his goodbye's to the others as he walked.

Tamer4Life: Alright how was that? Not too bad I hope…

Rika: What was with me being ooc in this chapter?

Tamer4Life: Well there's a very good reason for that, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Takato: Hey aren't you going to say what you said you'd say, before the end of this chapter?

Tamer4Life: What? Oh yeah almost forgot! I'd like to thank **Tyson the Wolf Omega **for reviewing my first two chapters. I wasn't really sure if I'd continue if I didn't get a review. So thanks it meant a lot to me man.

*The door busts open revealing Henry*

Henry: I…just…got…a…postcard from…Terriermon…from Florida…

Tamer4Life: Oh yeah. I sent Terriermon on an all-expense paid trip to Florida.

Henry: I can't believe… you sent Terriermon to Florida… and let me think he was dead!

Tamer4Life: I never said that it was Terriermon in the oven. (^_^)

Henry: … (-_-')

Tamer4Life: Well rate and review folks, and no flames…please. (0_o`)


	4. A strange day for two

Tamer4Life: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating last week but I was busy.

Rika: Doing what?

Takato: Yeah Rika thought you died.

Tamer4Life:… (o_o)

Rika: I didn't think I was hoping Goggles.

Takato: Ohh…

Tamer4Life:… (o_0')

Terriermon: So anything before the chapter we should know?

Tamer4Life: Only this. Fireworks are dangerous and can light houses on fire. So don't use them if you don't know how to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because if I did this story would've been a season.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4: A strange day for two**

"Oh god I'm late!" Takato screamed as he looked at his clock, which read 10:55 A.M. "She's gonna kill me!"

Takato jumped out of bed grabbed his clothes, ran into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, ate, brushed his teeth again, put on his shoes, tripped on his shoe laces and crashed into the door all in about ten minutes time.

"Ah god my nose." Takato said as he put his hand up to it. Triplets of liquid trickled onto his hand a few moments later. "Ah da-"

"Is everything alright Takato?" Takato cursed in his mind, it was his mother. Undoubtedly she heard him crashing into his door.

"I'm fine mom." Takato said as he tried to hide is nose bleed.

"All right I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard something crash up here so I was just making sure…" Takatos' Mother said as she began to turn around.

Takato could help himself the words were out of his mouth before he could even think. "What do you mean 'just making sure'? Making sure about what?"

Takatos' mother turned around shocked at Takato's outburst. She was just about to ask what had gotten into him when… She saw it…

Takato cursed to himself as he felt a few droplets of blood slide down the back of his hand, which was still covering his nose.

"Young Man do you have a nose bleed." Takatos' mom said in a much more stricter tone of voice.

"Wha- n-…no no I-Idon't." Takato said as he doubled his attempts to hide it.

In the end it was useless. Takato's mom grabbed Takato's arm and took it away from his nose.

"That's it young man you and your father need to have a little talk."

Takato at a complete lose could only say one thing. "Wha…"

**Nonaka Residents: 1:00 P.M.**

"Where the hell is he!" A not so happy Rika yelled as she paced in front of her front door for what had to have been the millionth time that day.

"Did he forget or something!" Rika yelled again. "Or maybe Jeri decided she wanted to do something with him and he just let it slip his mind that he said he'd come over!"

Just as Rika was about to continue her rant even further the doorbell finally rang. _'This better be you Takato for your own sake.' _Rika thought to herself.

When Rika opened the door it took a while to register what she saw. Then all the anger seemed to wash away to be replaced by concern. There in front of her was Takato, a dead & shocked look on his face accompanied by a bloody nose.

"Wha-…What happened to you Takato?" Rika asked concerned.

(0_0)

"Ta-kato? What happened?"

"It's a very long story of a sad boy's life…" Takato explained downcast.

"Ha ha very funny now really what happened?" Rika asked again getting a little impatient.

"Woke up late, crashed into my bedroom door, got a bloody nose, mom thought it was a nose bleed from having naughty thoughts, dad gave me…" Takato took a moment then shuddered. "The Talk."

"…You just had the talk? But you're only fourteen!" Rika said in outrage.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it." Takato said in a deadpan voice.

"Yes eventually! But not this soon! This could mentally scare you for life!" Rika said in outrage. For some reason the thought of Takato becoming more mature than Henry so quickly was…unnerving?

"Yeah it probably will but ya can't change what's already happened." Takato said in a slightly more Takato like way.

Hearing Takato response left Rika speechless. She was happy that he was starting to act and sound like himself but she was still worried about him for some reason.

"So?" Takato said trying to get the conversation back to a common friendly level. "You wanted to have a few digimon battles."

"What…? Oh right. Yeah, I did." Rika said. She had almost forgotten why Takato came here in the first place. It wasn't like all this had just happened to him and she was the first person to pop into his head to go to. And for some strange reason that thought hurt Rika. Could it be …guilt for not being a good enough friend to him? No for some reason or another Rika didn't think so.

"Rika?"

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out are you okay?" Takato asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking. That's all." Rika replied.

"Oh alright, well I was just wondering where we'd have the card battle?"

"In my room, I have a table we can put the cards on." Rika said simply.

"In your room? Are you?" Rika who was confused as heck as to why he would be concerned about being in her room, looked at him and saw his blush. Then the connection came.

"Takato. Don't be such a gogglehead. If you even tried to do anything with me I'd…" Rika trailed off as her cheeks became a deep shade of red.

"Oh! Right… ah sorry. I…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go and have that battle." Rika said regaining her composure.

"Right." With that they both went into Rika's room and sat down next to the table.

Takato absentmindedly looked around her room taking in what was there. No really there wasn't really that much there. A mirror, a closet, a digimon poster or two, what looked to be a sleeping bag, the table, and Takato's eye's widened in a combination of horror, shock, disbelief, and a few other things. At that moment the only thing Takato was sure about at all was that his nose bleed was back.

"Takato? What's wrong?" Rika asked as she looked at Takato then to the place where he was staring at. Her face made another quick change to red.

Takato finally managing to look away looked towards Rika. "I-…I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to…" Takato stuttered not really knowing what to say. What would you say when you see what Takato just saw.

"Don't you ever tell anyone what you just saw Rika said to Takato in a growl as she went to where it was, grabbed it and put it in basket.

All Takato could do for a reply was nodding his head not trusting his words.

"Alright then. Let's start the battle." Rika said still with the deep blush on her face.

"O-okay." Takato said as he took out his cards.

"Oh I thought that maybe you could use my cards today." Rika said when she saw Takato's cards.

"Oh? Okay then." Takato said putting his cards away.

Rika handed Takato the deck of cards she had put together for him last night. She had pretty much made it so that Takato would have no way of winning.

A few hours later however and Rika was resigned to say that Takato really had become a master at the Digimon card game.

"Boy that was tuff I didn't have any luck at all with the cards you gave me." Takato said as he handed the cards back to Rika.

Rika however didn't seem to be interested in taking the cards back, for right when Takato placed the cards in her hand she grabbed his and put them back into it. "You keep them they might come in useful some time." Rika said as she smiled at him.

"Ah alright. Thanks Rika you're the best." Takato said putting the cards in his pocket.

Rika smiled a bit more when he said that. "Hey what are friends for." Rika said in a cheerful voice.

"A lot of things, actually." Said Takato thinking.

Rika laughed and looked at the time. "Oh jeez Takato you better head home it's eight o'clock." Rika said in alarm.

Takato startled looked at the clock and jumped to his feet. "Oh god you're right mom will be having a fit." Takato and Rika walked to the front door and just as Takato was about to leave Rika started to speak.

"So Takato… are you…doing anything tomorrow? Because if you're not you can always come over."

"Sure what time?" Takato asked.

"Let's say before 1:00 P.M. and after 10:30 A.M." Rika said with a smile.

"Deal. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See ya." With that Takato left and began his walk home.

'_Well today wasn't what I had expected but it ended up being really fun. I think Rika had a good time to.'_ Takato thought with a smile on his face. For some strange reason he enjoyed spending time alone with her. Takato stopped walking. _'No I can't be she's just a really good friend. Isn't she?_ Takato once again began walking but this time with a troubled mind.

Tamer4Life: Well I wonder what could be happening here.

Henry: Isn't it obvious.

Tamer4Life: No. Trust me it's not.

Henry: Alright if you say so…

Tamer4Life: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for the ooc's but it's necessary for the story. I can only say this. People change over time.

Henry: Once again if you say so.

Tamer4Life: Well rate and review. No flames I'm already burned enough from fireworks.


	5. Snow Good or Bad?

Tamer4Life: Hey guys what's up.

Terriermon: Not much Guilmon here just chased this thing into your room that's all.

Tamer4Life: What thing?

Guilmon: This thing. *Guilmon holds up a digivice*

Tamer4Life: Ookay why would that be here? *Takes the digivice from Guilmon*

Terriermon: Hey it's doing something.

Tamer4Life: No that's just my stomach.

Terriermon: Oh.

Tamer4Life: I wonder what would happen if I scan my drawing. *Visions of mass destruction pop up in mind* Let's try it. *Slashes the drawing through*

Terriermon: It doesn't look like anything's happening.

Tamer4Life: Oh well it was worth a shoot. Well anyways welcome to chapter 5. I just want to make some things clear before we go on, because this might be a bit confusing this point on.

Chapter one is a week after Runaway Locomon. Runaway Locomon took place two years and three months after the digimon returned to the digital world. It was winter during the D-reaper so I'm saying it was in December. Which means chapter one was in March.

Chapter two is a week after the Tamers send their messages to their digimon. So that's a year after the digimon left. Which means it was December.

Chapter three is in December as well and also chapter four.

Chapter five takes place in February.

Terriermon: Is that all?

Tamer4life: Yep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or the internet so don't sue.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5: Snow. Good or Bad?**

"Takato get up! You're going to be late for school!" Mie Matsuki yelled up to her son for the third time that day.

"…Wha!" Takato screamed as he finally heard his mother calling him.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

_'Crap. Not again...'_

Takato got out of bed grabbed his clothes for the day and took a shower. As he made his way down the stairs he was thinking up an excuse for being late.

"Takato you actually took your mother seriusly?" Takato's father said.

"Wha...?"

"You have a snow day today. Just look outside." He indiceted to the nearest window.

Takato looked and was shooked to see at the very least two feet of snow.

_'What the! It wasn't supposed to snow was it?' _Takato thought with the look of shook on his face.

"Why don't you go and have a snowball fight or something with your friends." Takato's father said as he put some fresh bread out for sale.

"Alright. Thanks dad." Takato said as he made his way back up to his room.

'I'm calling Henry, maybe he knows whats up with the snow.'

As Takato picked up the phone in his room he could have sworn he saw something outside his window. _'What's that?' _He thought as he walked over to the window.

All that was outside though was snow. Oh and look, more snow, and a snowman.

_'Hmm...maybe I'm just being paraniod.' _Takato finally thought to himself as he dialed Henry's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Suzzy this is Takato. Do you think you can get Henry on the phone."

"Hmm... Okay." Suzzy said happilly. "Henry that angry kid is on the phone again!"

"I'm not angry!"

"Hey Takato what's up?" Henry asked as he took the phone from Suzzy.

"Hey Henry can you meet me at the park I'm going to grab Kazu and Kenta and we're gonna have a snowball fight."

"Sure I'll be over there as soon as I finish eating. Are you gonna bring Rika and Jeri?"

"Are you nuts! If I bring Rika it would be sluater! But as for Jeri it depends on if I run into her."

"So that would be a yes." Henry said in a teasing voice.

"I-... I'll see you soon Henry." And with that Takato hung up the phone, with a blush on his face.

_'Is it really that obvious?' _Takato thought as he went back down his stairs and ate his breakfast.

Ten minutes later he was walking to the park with Kazu and Kenta.

"So Chumly who else is going to be at the park?" Kazu asked breaking the silence that had been between them for awhile.

"Just Henry." Was Takato's answer.

"What about Ryo?" Kazu asked sounding a bit put out.

"You really think Ryo would participate in a snowball fight?" Takato asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Well..." Kazu never got to finish. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, they heard foot steps coming there way.

"Hey Takato" Said a girls voice as the girl reached them.

"Oh... Hi Jeri." Takato said already getting a blush.

"What are you going to do today?" Jeri asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh... Ah... Me, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry are going to have a snowball fight in the park."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Can I come to?"

"Sure." Takato said happily.

Kazu and Kenta caught each others eye and smirked.

"Oh..." They said in unison. Making Takato and Jeri turn around to face them. "Takato has a girlfrined! Takato has a girlfriend!" They said as they ran in the direction of the park.

"Takato are you okay?" Jeri asked noticing how red Takato's face was.

"Y-...Yeah Jeri I'm fine." Takato said trying to smile at her without blushing.

"Well we should probably get to the park then right?"

"Yeah. I gotta get back at Kazu and Kenta for that last one." Takato said as the two of them started to walk towards the park together.

When they finally got there they found Kazu and Kenta in a conversation with Henry.

"Hey Henry!" Takato called over to his friend as he and Jeri made their way over to him.

"Hey Takato." Henry said as he looked towards Where Takato's voice had come from.

"So Chumly you and Henry against me, Kenta, and Jeri." Kazu said as he prepared a snowball.

"Wait why do you get three people?" Henry asked.

"Because dude. You and Takato would cream us if we didn't have a third person on our team." Kazu said as though it was the clearest thing in the world.

Takato and Henry looked at each other, both confused. This was the first time either of them had a snowball fight with Kazu and Kenta.

"Alright then. Fine." Takato said as he grabbed some snow and made it into a snowball.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Two and a Half. Four."

"Have you forgoten how to count?" Takato said indignantly.

"Three!" Kazu yelled as he threw a snowball into Takato's face.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Takato yelled as he threw his snowball, which hit Kenta in the leg.

"Ow. Hey! That wasn't fair!" Kenta said throwing his snowball at Takato but missed by about eight feet.

"Kenta what do you call that? Takato's near that tree!" Kazu shouted as he threw another snowball at where Takato was. It hit the tree but Takato was no where near it. "Huh where'd he go?"

Just then the snow shifted under Kazu's feet causing him to fall face first into the snow. A second later Takato climbed out of the snow where Kazu had been standing just a moment before.

"No fair Chumly!" Kazu wined as he got to his feet, and prepared to throw a snowball at Takato. Just as he was about to throw it however he was hit in the face by a snowball which Henry had just thrown.

"Forgot about me now did ya?" Henry said as he threw another snowball at Kazu, hitting him in the face again.

Kazu who was still determined to get Takato back threw his snowball where Takato had been, only to see it hit Kenta in the face.

"Dangit how do you do that Chumly!" Kazu yelled as a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"You just need to pay more attention thats all." Takato said thowing a snowball at Kenta, hitting him in the face. This caused a chain reaction. Kenta who was already in the process of thowing his snowball ended up throwing it at Jeri, who ended up throwing her snowball at Henry who in turn threw his snowball at a tree which inturn caused the tree to shake and release all the snow from the branches, burying them all in snow.

An hour later they had all resurfaced. Everyone that is... except for Takato.

"Hey guys, you don't think...?" Henry trailed off.

"I'm going to go get a shovel." Said a worried Jeri.

"Good idea." Said Henry as he started digging up the snow with his hands.

"Oh boy Chumly please don't be hurt." Kazu said as he to started to dig up the snow. Kenta follewed suit as he to began digging,

After a few minutes a voice sounded not to far off. "Hey guys what are you doing? And where's Takato?"

"Rika! Good we can really use your help. We got buried in snow and Takato never came back up!" Henry said in a bit of a panic.

"What!" Rika ran over to them and started digging up the snow like the rest of them were doing.

Five minutes later Jeri was back with Two shovels.

"Alright good now we can make some progress!" Henry said as he took one of the shovels from Jeri who was now giving Rika a look of jelousy.

Jeri and Rika had had a little bit of an arguement after Jeri finding out Takato had been hanging out with her alot recently.

Rika not paying any attention to Jeri took the other shovel and began shoveling the snow away from the great mound of snow.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that they finally found Takato unconcouss under a heavy branch.

"...He's not dead, is he?" Jeri asked worried.

Rika bent over and felt for a pulse. After about a minute Rika said in a releived voice. "He's alive but bairly. We need to get him out of the cold."

"Right." Henry said as he pulled Takato out from under the fallen branch. Henry then huisted Takato up onto his shoulder a began walking towards Takato's house. Rika and Jeri right behind him.

Kazu and Kenta stayed where they where not knowing what to do.

A bell of a shop rang as the door opened. "Welcome to the Matsuki bake-..." Mie Matsuki's eyes widened in horor as she saw Henry carrying her son towards her. "Honny come quick!" She shouted towards the back as she hurried to Henry, Rika, and Jeri. "What happened to him."

"One of our snowballs hit a tree and a branch fell on top of him." Henry explained.

Mie nodded her head to show she understood.

"Whats wrong?" Takato's dad said as he finally came out from the kitchen. It only took him a second to but the scene together. He then made his way towards Henry took Takato into his arms and walked up the stairs without another word.

Two whole weeks had passed sence Takato had been knocked unconcous and about twelve days sence he had been taken to the hospital and there was still no sign of Takato waking up.

"Man it sure is boring without Takato here." Kazu said to the other tamers. They had decided to get together again, and were at the park near the dinosuar building thing that Takato, Kazu, and Kenta used to hang out at.

"Your telling me. I never new just how much Takato could liven us up until two weeks ago." Henry said missarably.

"I wonder when he's going to wake up." Kenta said.

Tamer4Life: So Takato's in a bit of a comma. I bet you guys didn't see that coming. How will the tamers cope without Takato? Will you find out? I don't think so. This story is supposed to be about Takato.

Takato: Well how is it going to be about me if I'm in a comma?

Tamer4Life: You'll see.

*Terriermon walks in with a smirk on his face*

Tamer4Life: Terriermon. What did you do?

Terriermon: I just saw Jeri and Rika.

Tamer4Life: Did you now?

Terriermon: Yeah apparently they want to kill you for some reason.

Tamer4Life: (0.0)

Rika's voice from outside Tamer4Life's room: Where is he!

Tamer4Life: Well please rate and review. And please no flames.

*The door busts open revealing an angry Rika and Jeri*

Tamer4Life: Uh oh... Umm Terriermon told me to! *Tamer4Life and Terriermon runaway screaming*


	6. A meeting, and hospitals

Tamer4Life: Hey guys I out ran Rika and Jeri last week so I'm still alive to write this chapter although being locked up in my closet isn't the most comfortable place to be hiding.

Terriermon: Shhh they'll hear you.

Tamer4Life: Right... Well this chapter takes us into Takato's mind. This is when things really start happening.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Every Ending Has A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6: A meeting, and hospitals**

It was dark, extremely dark. He didn't know how long he had been here or why, only that he was. But now that he looked at the place it was in some ways farmilar. A place he had been once or twice in a dream. Who is he?

He is... The boy did not know. Could not recall his own name. In fact the only thing close to a name he could think of right now was..._ "Guilmon..." _Funny the words came out of his lips with just the thought of the word. But what was this Guilmon? It couldn't be a person. No It was something else entirely. But what?

With out any warning, without even one disturbance which could cause it a sound echoed around the darkness. The boy couldn't make out what it was though. So he listened and waited, just like he had always done since as long as he could remember. Which would only be for as long as he had been here in the darkness, for the boy could not remeber anything but being here alone in the darkness.

"_Tamer..." _The word seemed farmilar to the boy, brought back some distant memory. Without thinking without feeling or knowing the boy responded.

"_Guilmon...?"_

"_Yes Tamer... It has been a long time..." _The voice from the darkness said getting closer.

"_Yeah it has been... Hasn't it..."_ The boy responded again without thinking. The words were coming out naturaly, like he had known whoever the voice belonged to for a very long time. But why?

"_Tamer the time is almost upon you... The portal will reopen soon... It's up to you to bring us back... You and only you can do this... The other tamers do not have what it takes to do what must be done..." _The voice said to the boy now known as Tamer.

"_Portal...? Where...?" _Tamer asked not knowing in the slightest what the voive was talking about.

"_Where it was the last time it was open..." _The voice said simply. This was a problem since Tamer had no memories of before this darkness that is all around him.

"_But I don't..."_ Tamer said trying to make the voice realize his dilemma.

"_When you awake, all of what is happening now will come to you..." _The voice said simply.

"_I-... see..."_ Tamer said trying despratly to figure out what all of this meant.

"_Now Tamer It's time for you to wake up..."_

"Come on please just wake up... please... Everybodies just about ready to give up..." A voice said near him. And from what he could tell he needed to get up.

He jolted up out of his laying position, and opened his eyes. He could tell by the stiffness of his body that he had been laying for days. It took several moments for everything to come into focus. First outlines of a person, then their face started to appear, along with the room around them. Then the memories washed over him.

He was Takato Matsuki. A fifteen year old boy, who has a digimon partner whom he had created with a drawing. Had friends and family who care for him. And the portal._ 'So thats what he meant...' _

"Takato! You're awake!" Came a boys voice as said boys face came into complete view.

"He-... Henry...?" Takato said as he lied his back against the wall.

"Takato we've all been so worried about you." Henry said as he sat down on a chair next to the bed Takato was on.

"Wha-... What happend?" Takato asked.

"A tree branch broke off of a tree and fell on top of you while we were having a snowball fight." Henry answered.

_'A tree branch...? Must've been a pretty big branch...'_ "How long was I out." Takato asked curiously.

Henry's face which had been so filled with happiness and relief suddenly turned to a sad and unsure look. "...Just about Three weeks..." Henry said trailing off not knowing what to expect from Takato.

Takato sat there for a good minute thinking. The finally he spoke. "Three weeks...? That's it! I still have to go to school?" Takato asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Of course... I should've known you'd take it like this." Henry said while laughing.

"Where are the others?" Takato asked.

"Well... You see... Me, Rika, Jeri, and your parents are the only ones who have actually come too see you..." Henry said not really knowing how to put it.

"Oh. I see... Thanks Henry." Takato said sounding put out. _'Really out of all my friends only three of them come to see me...?'_

"Well Takato... You see... Kazu and Kenta really can't come to terms with what happened. I think their in shock... As for Ryo every time he tries to come see you he gets swarmed by fans and can't come in or the fans would disturb you... And for the yonger tamers they really don't know what's happened to you... Susy knows and she's wanted to come see you, but a hospital is no place for a girl her age to be." Henry explained.

_'So I'm in the hospital. That explains the smell of death, decay and, cleaning products...' _"How long do I have to stay here?" Takato asked in a tone that clearly stated he wanted out of this place eight years ago.

"Well...! Ah... I don't know really..." Henry said taken aback by Takato's urgence. It was clear to him that Takato wanted to get out of the hospital right that instant. But why... and then it came to him.

**Two hours after defeating the D-Reaper**

"I can't believe it! We did it we saved the world!" Kazu cheered as did everybody else except one.

"Takato what's wrong man? We won why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Henry heard Ryo's voice say behind him.

Henry had just turned around and finally found Ryo and Takato. When it happend. Both he and Guilmon let out a huge groan of pain and collapsed. It became clear that what the tamers had seen while fighting the D-Reaper during the final battle, was where Gallantmon had gone too and that what ever that light was that they had saw was either from Gallantmon or the D-Reaper and it had taken a lot out of the Takat and Guilmon.

"Quick somebody call the ambulance!" Yamaki ordered. Yamaki had somehow become quite fond of Takato since Takato had been the one who had shown him that digimon could be friendly, and he had started to look at Takato as the son he never had.

After Takato was taken to the hospital the tamers didn't see him or guilmon for a week. During that time the D-Reaper had started to de-volve into a harmless program. The tamers who had tried very hard to get to see Takato during this time were only able to get to the hall he was in before being caught and dragged away from the room. But that didn't stop them from hearing the screams of pain from Takato and Guilmon.

They as a group had been told that during the final battle Gallantmon had fallen from a great height and would have died if Grani hadn't sacraficed the rest of his power and given it to Gallantmon. They were also told that that power had caused Gallantmon to mode change into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. They also were told that it was because of this mode change that Takato and Guilmon were in so much pain. They had described it as the power being to much for their bodies to handle and that if he and Guilmon had stayed in that form for just a few more minutes then what they had, they would have been destroyed by the power.

Remembering this Henry realized just how much Takato hated being here. "I don't think they'll make you stay to long... I mean you are awake now after all..." Henry said trying to reasure his friend.

"If you say so Henry." Takato said sounding put out. He was curious. He wanted to find out if there was any truth to the dream he had, and the sooner he got out of the hospital the sooner he'd find out.

Tamer4Life: Alright finished. Before I forget usually If somebody asks me a question or gives me a review I'll post my thanks or an answer to their question at the end of the chapter. So that being said a **Guest reviewer** asked a qeustion last week about the sites updates. I'm sorry to say I'm really not to sure about it myself. I think it's just a combination of old parts of the website and newer versions. I hope this was a bit useful to you, whoever you are. I'm thankful for you to review my story and to anyone else who does, it means a lot so thanks.

Terriermon: Well that's all good-... Wait... *Reads the very beginning of chapter* YOU WROTE DOWN WHERE WE'RE HIDING! ARE YOU INSANE!

Tamer4Life: ...Oh crap! Well rate and review, and please no flames. Come on Terriermon lets get out of here!

Terriermon: Right on top of ya!


	7. The secret in the Park

Tamer4Life: Okay me and Terriermon are in a new hiding place, after escaping Rika and Jeri once again. This time I'm not saying where we are though, only that it's warm, sunny and there's a lot of sand and water...

Terriermon: You're an idiot...

Tamer4Life: What why... Oh crap! Not again!

Terriermon: RUN!

Tamer4Life: Well hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mainly about Takato's search and his hope about finding the portal to the digital world. Also contains some drama between Takato and a girl, who could it be? You'll just have to wait and find out.

Rika: There you are!

Tamer4Life: Why the heck are you still mad? I can't even remember what I did! *Runs off screaming*

Rika: You can't even remember! I'm going to kill you twice now! *Runs off after Tamer4Life*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or the characters so don't sue!

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**Every Ending Has A New Beginning**

**Chapter 7: The secret in the Park**

It was morning in west Shunjuku. The birds were out chirping and looking for food. The early workers were just getting up and, it looked to be an ordinary day. That is to everybody but one.

Takato Masuki having been on alert since he had woken from his comma like state, had noticed several signs that today was going to be anything but ordinary. The first warning was that his digivice had picked something up somewhere near Shinjuku park. The second sign was when he could swear he saw what looked like a Gekomon in the bushes as he walked to the park for his morning check of the park.

It had been three weeks since he was realesed from the hospital. They had only kept him for four days just to be sure he'd be okay. Ever sence he was released he had been going and checking the park for a portal to the digital world once during the morning and once during the afternoon.

Takato had not told anyone of the dream he had had or why he kept going too the park. Kazu and Kenta had accused Takato to be secretly dating a girl. This accusation was dismissed for few days but as Takato kept going to the park the rest of the tamers had been forced to suspect it as well.

Takato didn't really care what they thought he was doing in the park, as long as they didn't know the truth of why. So whenever one of them asked he'd pretend to be nervous and then leave in a hurry. This worked for most of them except for two of them. Jeri and Henry.

Jeri would just follow Takato and keep asking questions about why he was really going to the park.

Henry on the other hand, being the smart boy he is picked up on Takato's antics. He had seen him walking towards Guilmon's old shed during the second week of Takato's visits to the park. So he new it was digimon related. He unlike the rest tried to help Takato out whenever the others were bothing him about what he doing in the park all the time.

Takato having arived at Guilmon's old shed did as he always did anymore and jumped, grabbed the top of the building and hoisted himself up onto it.

"Well still nothing... I'm starting to wonder if the dream meant it was in the shed..." Takato sat down and pondered about this posibility.

A call from Ryo brought Takato back to reality. Takato was shocked it was late afternon now. Had he sat their all day?

"Hey Ryo! What are you doing here?" Takato called over to Ryo who was now heading towards him.

"Just thought I'd drop by and have a talk." Ryo said hopping up and grabbing the top of the building and pulling himself up like Takato had done earlier.

"Sure. What's up?" Takato said brightly, it wasn't every day you could get to talk to Ryo, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Well Takato how do I put this...?" Ryo said more too himself than too Takato. "I know that you are going to end up going back to the digital world..."

"What! ...Yo-you know I can't! The portal is closed!" Takato said freaking out. '_How could he have found out? I haven't told anybody about the dream that I've had...'_

"I'm not dumb Takato. It's obvious to me that you know as well as I do that a portal to the digital world will open eventually." Ryo said as he sat down next to Takato on the shed.

"So how long have you actually known...?" Takato asked his head lowered in defeat.

"For a while actually... Now for when you do go I'd like to know I was able to help you survive... So I'm going to tell you all I know about the place."

"Really? Thanks Ryo." Takato said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. So here it goes. There's this place in the digital world known as File Island..."

***Some time later***

It was now very late Takato was walking home from the park after having learned many new things from Ryo about the digital world and having also been taught some new methods of using modify cards.

_'Well it was great of Ryo to help me out like that, but he's seriously worn me out...' _Takato thought to himself as he opened the front door to his house. "Mom, dad I'm home!"

"Alright grab something to eat and then strait to bed. It's almost midnight." Takato's dad said as he went back to watching T.V.

_'Thank god mom's asleep or I would be in deep trouble... again...'_ Takato grateful, did as his father had told him to do.

***The next morning***

It was now once again morning in west Shinjuku. But today the boy who usually walked to the park in the morning was not amongst the early workers.

Takato having decided to check Guilmon's old shed had woken up early and had snuck out of the house with a shovel. Takato knowing that if he were to be seen caring a shovel into the park would get him into a lot of trouble had planned to start as early as possible.

Takato had found a nice soft patch of dirt behind Guilmon's old shed and had been digging for a good half hour.

"Man how did Guilmon dig such a big hole by himself when I can't even dig a hole big enough for me to fit through in a half hour?" Takato said as he tossed another shovel load of dirt behind him.

"Decided to go under ground have you."

"Ryo! Don't sneak up on me like that." Takato said as he turned around to see Ryo holding another shovel.

"Sorry about that..." Ryo said scratching the back of his head. "Anyways I'm here to help."

"Thanks Ryo. Maybe now there might be some progress." Takato said grateful. "But how'd you know I was digging?" Takato asked looking at the shovel.

"I saw you walking to the park with a shovel while I was walking to a card store." Ryo explained.

"Oh." Takato laughed nervously.

Ryo catching on to Takato's nervousness answered his unspoken question. "Don't worry nobody else saw you."

"Phew... That would've been bad." Takato said releived.

"Alright make some room."

"Right." Takato said moving a little to the side.

***Six hours later***

Takato and Ryo were walking together to Takato's house. The two having decided to hang out and try to figure out more places Takato could use as refuges when in the digital world.

"So Takato you still remember everything I told you yesterday right?" Ryo asked as they turned a corner.

"Yeah I remember." Takato said still tired from digging.

"Remember what?" A female voice spoke infront of the two, making them stop.

"Rika. What are you doing here?" Takato asked as he saw that they were all infront of his house.

"Well I had just come to hear your excuse for not coming over like you said you would." Rika said sounding a little ticked off.

"Well... you see... I..." Takato seeing the look on Rika's face stopped trying to think of an excuse and decided to just be honest. "Sorry Rika... I fogot..."

"You forgot! Or did you just decide that you'd rather be in Ryo's company!" Rika yelled in rage. It was clear to Takato that Rika didn't like in the slightest to be forgotten.

"Look Rika... I really am sorry... But I had to do something important. Ryo's only here with me because we bumpted into eachother and he decided to help me out."

"Might I ask what this important thing you had to do was?" Rika asked still angry.

"Sorry but no... I can't tell you or anybody else yet... Not until I'm sure..."

Rika looked as though she might explode. "Sure of what! What are you hiding from us Gogglehead!" This was bad, Takato Knew it. Rika hadn't used that nickname she had given him in a long time.

"Ryo... Run..." Ryo didn't have to be told twice. He bolted across the street and out of sight in less than thirty seconds.

Rika taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, looked back at Takato. Takato was startled he had expected her to try and kill him, but instead she looked sad. "Takato... what's happened to you? Ever since you woke up, you haven't been telling us anything about what's going on in your life like you used to... You never used to keep secrets like this..."

"I'm sorry Rika... but this is to important... Not just to me, but too you and the others as well... And thats all you're going to get out of me." Takato gave her a sad but friendly reasuring look and went inside his house.

He watched how Rika just stood there outside his house for what seemed like hours. Finally he decided to try and get her to go home.

He opened the door and walked over to where she was. "Rika... It's getting late... You should go home..." Takato said in a comforting voice.

This sudden appearance of sound seemed to startle Rika out of the trance like state she was in. "Right... I guess I'll see you...?"

"Tomorow." Takato said answering her question. "Around four." Rika looked at him to see if he had been serious.

"You're really going to come over tomorow?" Rika asked shyly but also in an irritated tone.

"Yeah. I promise." Takato said as he turned to head back inside.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Rika said as she walked off in a slightly better mood.

"Well that could've been a lot worse." Takato said to himself as he got back inside his house.

***The next morning once again...***

It was morning once more in west Shinjuku. The early workers were once again getting ready for another day of work. Among them were two boys, who were currently in mid-conversation while walking to the park.

"-And Takato. If you ever are in need of food while you're there, I left a pretty good fishing rod in a place called Trash mountain."

"Alright. Thanks Ryo." Takato said as they continued to walk towards the park.

Once they had gotten to the spot behind Guilmon's shed they went over to a bush and took out their shovels.

"Well back to digging..." Takato said as he started digging.

"Hey at least you've got some help." Ryo said as he too started to dig.

"I wish I had Guilmon. Then I wouldn't even have to worry about digging at all..." Takato said as he threw a load of dirt behind him.

"Well you gotta take what fate gives ya'." Ryo said throwing a shovel load of dirt behind his back.

"Yeah... Right." Takato said as he scooped up another shovel load of dirt.

***A few hours later***

Takato was back at his house taking a shower before going to Rika's house.

Stepping out of his bathroom Takato walked over to his phone, picked it up, and dialed Rika's cell number.

"Hello, this is Rika." Rika's voice said through the phone.

"I know that, it's your cell phone, who else would it be." Takato said laughing.

"Oh don't be such a Gogglehead Takato." Rika said trying to sound irritated but failed because she let out a slight laugh.

"I just figured I'd call to let you know that I wasn't stupid today and forgot that I said I'd come over." Takato said uneasily.

"Alright so I'll see you soon?" Rika asked while chuckling to herself.

"Yeah. I'm leaving my house now." Takato replied.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Takato hung up the phone and put it back down on his desk.

***Fourteen minutes later***

Takato had just made it to Rika's house and knocked on the front door.

"So you actually did come today." Rika said as she opened the door.

Takato smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I said I would, didn't I." Takato said as he stepped inside her house.

"Yeah you did. But you also said it two days ago too." Rika reminded him.

"I said I was sorry." Takato said. "Some day soon you'll be happy becuase of it..." Takato mummered under his breath as he followed Rika to her living room.

"I figured today we could have one digimon card battle, and then we could watch a movie... Sound good?" Rika said as they entered her living room.

"Yeah sure, I could go for a movie." Takato said as he sat down on the living room couch.

"Alright then. Do you have your cards?" Rika asked.

"Never leave home without em'." Takato said as he pulled the cards out of his hoodie's pocket. Rika smirked seeing this.

"Just like me." She said as she too pulled out her cards from her card holder, which was strapped to her belt.

"Alright then show me what you've got." Takato said as he got ready for the match.

"Hey thats my line!" Rika said as she too got ready to battle.

***A half hour later***

"Ha I win!" Takato cheered as he placed his Wargreymon card down on top of Metalgreymon.

"Dang it Goggles! How'd you get so good anyways?" Rika asked putting her cards away.

Takato hadn't really given that much thought.

_'How did I get so good at this?' _Takato finally thought for the first time, but ended up coming up with nothing. "You know Rika. I just don't know."

"You don't know how you got so good at digimon? You just can't become a pro over night!" Rika said in indignation.

Takato sat and thought a little more then finally said. "Maybe it was from all the times I saw you and Henry use modify cards while we were fighting wild digimon..." Takato said finally.

Rika smiled at hearing this. "That explains it. My genious must've rubbed off on you." Rika said as she put a DVD in the T.V.

"Yeah, I guess so." Takato said. He soon found out that agreeing with Rika on this idea was probably the best thing he had done in a long time. The rest of his stay there was peaceful and pleasent.

"Well I should get going." Takato said looking at the clock, which said 10:00 P.M.

"Alright. You wanna come over tomorrow?" Rika asked.

Takato stopped where he was. There was only one thing going through his mind now. _'Oh god this is going to be bad...'_

"S-s-sorry Rika but... I'm probably not going to be able to come over hear for a while... You see I have to do-"

"Something important! I've got that part down!" Rika said in a tone that was so angry it could kill you.

"I-..."

"Save it! What have you been doing in the park!" Rika yelled.

The next thing that happened shocked the both of them.

"That's non of your buisness! What I do when I'm not around you isn't any of your concern!" Takato yelled as he turned away from Rika. "I'm outta here..." Takato said as he walked towards the front door and out the door.

Rika stood there for a good three minutes not beleiving what had just happened. A few minutes ago they were both laughing and having fun. But now...

"Did me and Takato just... stop being friends...?" Rika asked herself.

***Back with Takato***

_'What did I just do?'_ Takato asked himself as he was walking home. He was still trying to come to terms with what had happened right before he left Rika's.

_'Did I seriously yell at her? So much for that friendship... She won't want to be even near me let alone talk to me.' _Takato thought as he kept walking.

That night Takato once again found himself surrounded by darkness.

"_Why am I back here again?"_ Takato asked himself.

"_Tamer..." _Came Guilmon's voice from the darkness.

"_Guilmon..."_

"_Tamer the portal has opened. You must get to it and go through it before it dissapears..."_

***I'm getting sick of saying this... The next morning***

Takato woke up the next morning early. He quickly ate his breakfast, took a shower, got changed and went to the park.

As soon as Takato got to where he and Ryo had been digging for the last two days, he grabbed a shovel and began to dig once more.

An hour later Takato had made great progress. But there was no sign of Ryo.

"Thats funny. Where is he?" Takato said to himself as he looked around. "I guess he's not coming..." Takato said as he went back to digging.

Little did Takato know that on the other side of the park Ryo was doing his best to keep an angry but yet sad Rika from getting any closer to where Takato was.

"I said let me through Ryo!" Rika yelled as yet again Ryo blocked her way.

"But I'm telling you he's not here today." Ryo said in mock indignation.

"Than where else would he be!" Rika yelled.

"He's at his house crying about something... I don't really know much about it though." Ryo lied.

Hearing Ryo say this seemed to calm Rika down some. "At his house? Crying? About something?"

"Yeah..." Ryo said trying to sound concerned. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"That's non of your buisness!" Rika yelled as she walked away towards Takato's house.

_'You owe me big time for this Takato... When she come back here I'm gonna be murdered...'_

***Two hours later***

Takato had finally done it. He had finally finished digging, and was now pulling himself out of the hole.

"I'm in! Finally!" Takato cheered as he came out of the hole in the concrete.

"Now I just gotta find-... THE PORTAL!" Takato yelled as he saw a light down in the hole that Guilmon had dug. "Yes I knew it!" Takato cheered.

***Five minutes later***

"HEY KID WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Yelled a man out of a car as Takato ran right past it.

"Sorry!" Takato yelled back to the man.

Takato after finding the portal had decided on telling Henry about it. And that's where he's off to in such a hurry.

Not even five minutes later Takato was knocking on the Wongs' appartment door.

When the door opened it revealed Henry. "Takato? What are you doing here?" Henry asked bewilderd.

"We've gotta talk." Takato said letting himself in.

"Now!" Henry asked even more bewilderd.

"Yes now." Takato answered as he dragged Henry towards Henry's room, and closed the door.

"Okay Takato what's this all about?" Henry asked as he sat down on his bed.

Takato not knowing how much time he had left decided to be as blunt as possible. "I've found a portal to the digital world."

Henry staired at him like he had grown fourty tiny eyeballs on his face and had tenticles for ears.

"... You what...?"

"I've found a portal to the digital world, and I'm gonna go through it... Alone..." Takato said.

"Wait! Whoa! Slow down. Are you saying there's a portal to the digital world?" Henry asked trying desperately to comprehend what Takato was saying.

"Henry how much clearer can I make this for you!" Takato yelled in indignation.

This seemed to have done the trick. Henry sat up strait on his bed., his eyes wide open. "What do you mean you're going alone! Thats suicide!" Henry yelled.

"Look this is just something I need to do alone Henry... Besides I'll bring that comlink thing that Yamaki gave us with me."

"When are you even planning on going?" Henry asked.

"Tonight. Once it gets dark."

"Tonight! Aren't you gonna wait until everybody else knows!"

"No! No one can know about this! Not even the other tamers!" Takato yelled.

"Takato I won't be able to keep this from them!" Henry said in indignation.

"I'm not telling you to keep it from them forever! Just for as long as you can." Takato explained.

"Well... I just hope you know what you're doing Takato..." Henry said in resignation.

"I do." Takato said confidently.

"Than what's the plan?"

**End of chapter 7**

Tamer4Life: Alright! Things are starting to heat up now!

Takato: What's with making me yell at my friends so much?

Tamer4Life: Ah Takato... it's from all the stress you have in the story.

Takato: Oohh...

?: Fiesta Time! *Terriermon jumps into the room from the ceiling with tons of food*

Tamer4Life: TERRIERMON!

Terriermon: Don't worry I'll have Henry pay for the ceiling.

Tamer4Life: No I'm not worried about that.

Terriermon: ...Oh then forget what I said about Henry paying for the ceiling.

Tamer4Life: You forgot the salsa..

Takato: **NNNNNOOOOO!**

Tamer4Life: Well hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to** rate and review, and please no flames**.

*Henry walks into the room with salsa*

Henry: Did I hear Terriermon forgot the salsa? *A chorus of Alla lu ya starts up as everybody notices Henry has salsa*

Takato: Yyyeeesss...


	8. To the Digital world!

Tamer4Life: Hey guys what's up?

Takato: Not much, just waiting for you to update this story.

Tamer4Life: Well then wait no longer! The eigth and final chapter is here!

Rika: What do you mean final? Have you forgoten we're still in the past?

Tamer4Life: Nope. I wasn't sure what I would do past this point for story wise. But I've finally decided that I'm gonna make this a series of stories. I've got it all planned out in my head... Trust me when I say you are gonna love what I've got planned.

Takato: So when are you planning on making the next story?

Tamer4Life: Right away! You're not going to have to wait! Oh and one more thing. From now on I'm T4L because writing the whole name down is getting really annoying now.

Terriermon: Can we get on with this story already!?

T4L: Yeah let's get this chapter started!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 8: To the Digital World!**

"Come on... Come on... Come on... Henry where the heck are you." An irritated brown haired boy said to himself as he waited behind a building near his house.

Just as he had said this his and Henry's plan went into action.

"Hey Rika you looking for Takato too?" Henry said as he walked up to Rika who was currently guarding the entrance of Takato's house.

"Yeah. What about you?" Rika responded.

"Yeah. I heard from Kazu that Takato was with Ryo at a card store." Henry said hoping to god that this plan would work.

"He is! Well that explains where he is and how he's gotten so good at the digimon card game. He's become all budy budy with Ryo." Rika said with slight venom in her tone.

"Yeah he has been acting more confidently lately... Come on we can go find him together." Henry said as he turned around.

"Alright..." Rika said as she started to walk towards the card shop.

_'You owe me big time Takato...' _Henry thought to himself as he too began to walk towards the card shop.

_'Thanks Henry, I owe you one...' _Takato thought as he ran towards his house.

When he stepped inside he saw that nobody was home._ 'Guess it's my lucky day.' _Takato though to himself as he walked up his stairs.

When Takato got into his room he immediately started gathering everything that he needed for his journey.

"Alright. D-ark, check. Modify cards, check. Comlink, check. Alright looks like I've got all I need from up here." Takato said as he went back down the stairs.

Once down the stairs Takato grabbed his school bag and emptied it ouy onto the floor. He then proceeded to put as much food, bread and water in the bag as he could.

"Alright time to get out of here. Henry said he could only guaranty me ten minutes tops."

Takato hurried out of his house and down the street as quickly as he could. He had to make it to the planned meeting place quickly.

***Eleven Minutes later***

Takato was now in the dinosuar thing in the park, waiting for Henry to arrive. All the while wondering if this was such a good idea after all...

_'Going to the digital world last time was dangerous enough and we we're pretty much together then... But now this time it'll only be me there...' _Takato thought to himself as he continued to wait for Henry.

Why exactly was Takato waiting for Henry...?

_'... I wonder if Henry was able to get it or not...'_ Takato wondered. _'I guess... I'll wait another minute and if he doesn't show I'll just have to go without it...'_

A rusling in a bush behind Takato caused him to turn around and look out the hole in the dinosuar. It was Henry who was carring what Takato had asked him to bring him.

Takato jumped down and walked over to Henry.

"Is this it?" Takato asked taking it from Henry.

"Yeah... I went through heck getting it though." Henry said in a tired voice.

"Yeah I know you must've. Something like this would have a lot of security on it..." Takato said as he inspected it.

"Did Hypnos detect you in there?" Takato asked finally after inspecting the item.

"No... They didn't... But all in all I really hope you don't have to use that at all, while you're there." Henry said looking concerned.

"Relax Henry... with this digimon destablizer I should be fine." Takato said as he put it into his pants pocket.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye for now than Takato..." Henry said.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. I promise, I'll come back... And when I do it'll be with all of our partners and friends." Takato said.

The two went their seperate ways, Henry heading towards his house and Takato heading towards where the portal to the digital world is.

***A few mintutes later***

When Takato got to Guilmon's old shed he climbed through the hole he and Ryo had dug. It took Takato a few minutes to crawl through the hole and climb down to theportal.

Takato stood in front of the portal for a few minutes thinking all this over. This was his last chance to turn away.

"...This is it... No turning back after this." Takato said to himself as he continued to stare at the portal.

"_Tamer...are you ready for this journey...?"_

Takato closed his eyes and thought about if he was ready for what was ahead. Finally after a few moments he opened them. They had the look of determination in them.

_'I'm ready to go to the digital world... I can do this.' _With that final thought Takato stepped through the portal and he was gone, along with the portal.

**End of chapter 8**

T4L: Well it was a short chapter but the next story will make up for it, I promise.

Takato: Hope you enjoyed part one of my adventure. And don't forget to **Rate and Review**, oh and please no flames.

T4L: Yeah what he said. Oh and for everyone who has Reviewed my story I give out a huge thank you, it means a lot to me. And the thanks also goes out to the ones that favrited either my story or me as an Author, as well as the ones who are following me and my story. Well until next time, see ya.

Terriermon: Wait a minute! Nothing even semi-funny?

T4L: Terriermon... don't you remember what happened the other day...?

Terriermon: *Thinks for a bit* Oh yeah. But how should I have known those were fireworks...?

T4L: I'll let you figure that out.


End file.
